


The Crow in the Lion's den

by NotosK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotosK/pseuds/NotosK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape and  Lily Evans are sorted into Gryffindor, where they meet the arrogant James Potter, The cunning and (future) womanizer Sirius Black and the Intelligent and responsible Remus Lupin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crow in the Lion's den

**Author's Note:**

> 5/13/2013: Updated this chapter a little bit replaced Ron with Rea Lupin, daughter of Remus Lupin.

The Crow in the Lion's den.

Prologue.

Argus Filch paced in his office-slash-bedroom. He had tried to talk to professor Flitwick about the parchment many times through the years since he had confiscated it. Finally he had accepted to check it for him, if with a bit annoyed attitude. Flitwick had snapped with his little squeaky voice "Right! Ok Right! I'll go and have a look at it Argus… after I have finished with my classes" he had left out a small sigh and Argus thanked him and strode to his office-slash-bedroom.

It was already half an hour after Professor Flitwick's classes had ended and Argus had started to wonder if the professor had just said that just to get him out of his back when someone knocked at the door Argus jumped straightened up and opened the door but no one was there. He heard someone clear his throat and he looked down to find Professor Flitwick's eyes sternly looking at him.

"Well… Argus, I don't have much time to waste so let's take a look at this parchment you found" Flitwick high-pitched voice was filled with annoyance. Argus motioned him to enter the room, reached to a cabinet that said  _'Confiscated and highly dangerous'_ , took the parchment and handed it to the diminutive charms professor.

"I'm sure it must be a dark object professor, I think—" but was interrupted by the professor tiny hand motioning him to be silent while with the other he held the parchment examining it intensely. He drew out his wand and waved it at the parchment, nothing happened. Flitwick frowned; he waved it again but muttered something under his breath. Words started to form on the parchment.

> _"Mr. Moony Presents his compliments to Professor Flitwick and begs him to keep his creepy little hands out of other people's business._  
>  _Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony and would like to add that Professor Flitwick is a little ugly git._  
>  _Mr. Padfoot would like to note his surprise at how a dimwit like Professor Flitwick is capable of casting any spell at all._  
>  _Mr. Blackbeak would like to warn Professor Flitwick to never try such silly spells again if he values his life."_

Professor Flitwick was red with anger he muttered 'Step aside' and Argus obediently pushed his back to the wall, he never thought that the former dueling champion could be so imposing. He suspended the parchment in midair and while pointing at it with his wand he started to mutter spell after spell, first the parchment was surrounded by an ethereal bubble, two thin strands of blue light came out of the Professor's wand and surrounded the bubble orbiting it at an increasing speeds creating two rings of light. Then the professor started doing complex wand movements and muttering spells, after a few minutes of this a beam of yellow light shot out of the bubble to the Professor's forehead, he grinned triumphantly. He undid the bubble and the rings and took the parchment midair. Argus's eyes were wide and his jaw was hanging, Flitwick looked at Argus, and cleared his throat.

"What you found here Argus" he hit the Parchment with the back of his hand "It's not a dark object, on the contrary it's the work of a set of very talented young wizards" Argus tried to say something but the Professor continued "actually if any of my Ravenclaws did something like this I would be forced to give them a hundred house points, each" Flitwick smiled, put his wand on the paper and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Argus eyes widened again, his jaw could have hit the ground when he saw what appeared on the parchment.

"It's… It's a map!?" Argus screamed

"No only a map Argus, It has a very advanced spellwork on it to show the location of every person in Hogwarts" Argus mind went crazy with the possibilities he could track every little punk that broke curfew with it, an evil smirk was draw on Argus face.

"Unfortunately it also has some impressive defenses, nothing for a Hogwarts professor like me, of course" Flitwick said with pride "and some of these defenses are there to target you specifically for example if you were to touch it right now you wouldn't leave the hospital wing in a week, the defenses are also intertwined with the main spellwork so if I were to remove them the whole thing would fall apart and become a useless parchment"

Professor Flitwick looked at Argus with a small sympathy smile in his face "mischief managed" and the Map became a Parchment again and handed it to Argus. Argus couldn't believe it, so close but so far, but he had to admit defeat. He gave the professor his thanks before he got out of his office-slash-bedroom, he took a time to look at the piece of parchment on his hand and put it on the cabinet where he had taken it.

Then he felt it. Mrs. Norris had caught one of these little freaks misbehaving; he opened the door and stormed to where Mrs. Norris was. At least he could relieve some stress with this.

***

The three of them had to share the invisibility cloak, if they wanted this plan to work. They had expected to get their hand on a few dungbombs, sugar quills and maybe hopefully a frog spawn soap or a set of everlasting fireworks. But this, this was gold they had to grit their teeth to calm their excitement. Just then at the accorded time Mr. Filch got out of the dump he calls 'office' and forgot to lock out the door… the fool.

After one minute tree small figures appeared on Mr. Filch's office-slash-bedroom, they were first year Gryffindor students the first boy had black shinny hair a tiny nose and green eyes. The girl had light brown hair in twin braids and blue eyes behind a pair of glasses, the last girl, had short boyish black hair and features that indicated that one day she would be a beautiful lady.

"Lily, help me with the cabinet!" Said the braided girl while trying to open the cabinet but failing at it, Lily rolled her eyes at her and took out her wand from her pocket. "Alohomora" the cabinet clicked and the girl opened it took out the parchment and said the words they had just learned, the map appeared in the parchment and her eyes quickly searched for Filch and Mrs. Norris names, they were where Lily had left a timed dungbomb. "Wow Lily awesome work with the dungbomb!" said the girl Lily puffed her chest with pride and a smirk drew on her face.

"Can you two stop acting dumb and help me with the rest? let's see if we can find more treasures!" said the green eyed boy that had remained silent opening the other cabinets with the unlocking spell Lily's face grew a little bit pink.

"Shut up James! We are not dumb!" the last word was said with a high pitch.

"Whatever. Just help me with these" Said James without looking at the angered young witch or stopping his spellcasting,  _Alohomora, Alohomora, Alohomora._ "Rea check the map to see if Mr. Filch is coming back" Rea, the braided witch, made an Auror salute "Yes sir" and locked her eyes on the map.

***

When they arrived to the Gryffindor's common room, only a few kids where still awake Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil where finishing their homework in the floor next to the fireplace. Neville Longbottom, the boy who lived, talked to his friends: Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley in a hushed voice behind a large book that covered their faces, suspicious, James and Lily made a mental note, Rea didn't notice. For the moment they had more pressing matters they hurried to the boy's dormitories. Dean Thomas raised an eyebrow when they passed him, Lily looked back and stuck her tongue and crossed her eyes at him, he looked confused as the three of them reached the top of the stairs and disappeared behind the door.

They emptied their booty bag on James bed, Treasure!, there where dungbombs, vomit inducing pills, exploding wands, sugar quills, poo-flavored sugar quills, two everlasting fireworks sets, and one fake fire mine and more things that they didn't recognize. They grinned showing their teeth and silently started to organize their booty.

After two hours they had three piles, 'Useful', 'Dangerous (useful when we learn more magic) and 'Trash'. They discarded the Trash pile under the bed so the house elves would take care of them, the dangerous pile would go into Lily's trunk, because hers was protected against tampering. And part of the useful pile went into James' and the rest into their robes' pockets.

***

They had been caught, on the first attempt at a prank, and they had failed. Luckily Lily was quick with a hovering charm and hid the Marauder's map in a safe location for latter pickup. At least they wouldn't lose everything. They were waiting for an audience with the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, The most powerful wizard alive. Beside them with a grave look on her face the head of the Gryffindor house, Professor McGonagall; her mouth was a thin line indicating the seriousness of the matter.

When they crossed the door into the headmaster's office they were met with Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkling madly behind his half-moon spectacles and a knowing smile. McGonagall was taken aback by Dumbledore expression.

"Can you tell me your names?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

"Rea Lupin" Said the braided girl with glasses.

"Lily Black" Said the short haired girl

"James Snape" Said the green eyed boy

Dumbledore eyes continued twinkling but his smile grew a little bit wider

"So, the Marauders are back?" 


End file.
